List of Quotes - Kogoro
Kogoro Intro *Quick action leads to victory. In my profession, legwork is everything. *This is more than your average detective work. *It's not easy being a detective. Special Attack *Tenzai Ninjutsu Techniques! *Take these Tenzai Techniques! Support Attack *I think I'll try something amazing. *Let me try setting this up. Victory *Kogoro Tenzai, master of Tenzai Ninjutsu, is here! ...Or something like that. *Perfect. If you're happy, then I am too. *Phew, I think that qualifies as overtime. *That was easier than my normal cases. *I guess this is where I mention that Tenzai Ninjutsu is unbeatable. Mii Intro *Hey, pep up! I'm your corner after all. *Let's just say I'm looking forward to seeing how this plays out! *You're getting in our way? How rude! *You've got expensive tastes, if you think you can handle me! *This'll just be another page in my biography! Special Attack *Fight, fight ♪ *Go, go! Let's go! ♪ *Kogoro, watch this! Support Attack *I'm a dancing, fighting cheergirl ♪ *Kogoro, can you keep up? Multi-Attack *Full extension! Victory *Oho ho ho! You might say I'm a real femme fatale! *It's almost tea time! Care to join me? *My my, someone sure is happy. Paired Characters Intro *'Mii': Okay, Mr. Tutor. Get out there and show your student what you can do! Kogoro: I don't think that's what tutors are for... *'Mii': Would this be considered training or study, Kogoro? Kogoro: You can find lessons for refining you as a woman in anything, m'lady. Victory *'Kogoro': Alright, we win. How about a little fan service m'lady? Mii: Okay, but just a little bit... As if! *'Mii': That felt great! This could become a habit ♪ Kogoro: This is bad. I'm going to have to change your curriculum. *'Kogoro': You know, this would be so much more interesting if you would just raise your leg a bit higher. Mii: Perv! I'm night fighting for your personal amusement, you know! Solo Characters Alisa Intro *'Kogoro': Alisa, You’ve got real charm. M’lady could learn a few things from you. Alisa: I’d be more than happy to teach you anything I can, Miss Mii. Mii: I’d hardly call having a removable head charming! Arthur Intro *'Arthur': I like to face my foes up close and personal! Mii: K-Kogoro, does he mean it like I think he means it? Kogoro: Don’t get the wrong idea. I think he just forgot to put on his armor. Bahn Intro *'Bahn': Hey sister, you should be try being a Viper. There's even another girl who looks like you. Mii: Oho, she must be very cute and graceful then. Kogoro: For some reason I can only imagine all your clothes getting blown off, but worse things could happen. Batsu Intro *'Mii': Hey Batsu, are you keeping up with your studies? Batsu: I’m always getting yelled at because I’m not aggressive enough. Kogoro: Uh, that doesn’t sound like studying to me. Victory *'Batsu': You remind me of a cheerleader. Were you part of a squad or something? Mii: Hohohoho! I happen to have a 5th degree black belt in cheerleading♪ Kogoro: I’m not even sure how someone determines you have a 5th degree black belt in cheerleading. Bruno Intro *'Kogoro': I'm from the Tenzai Detective Agency. We'll take on any case. Bruno: You're pretty young for a detective. Maybe I should become one too. Mii: Only if you're okay making next to nothing. Victory *'Kogoro': Phew, I’m pooped. Could you rub my shoulders, m’lady? Mii: Why me?! Well, I guess I can a bit later... Bruno: You two have a good working relationship. Devilotte Intro *'Devilotte': You might have money, but a peasant will always be a peasant! What the hell are you wearing? Mii: H-Hey let go of me! Kogoro! Kogoro: Let's save the fun stuff for after the battle. Flynn Intro *'Flynn': Don't over exert yourself, my lady. Mii: Now this is a by-the-books gentleman! You should be taking notes, Kogoro! Kogoro: Hey hey, there's nothing by-the-books about me. Heihachi Intro *'Heihachi': Hmph, another ninja. Why do they always have to dress like such fools. Kogoro: Don’t lump me in with the others, Mr. Heihachi sir. Mii: Maybe you should put more care into your appearance like me. Victory *'Heihachi': Pathetic! Bring me a real challenge! Mii: That wasn’t good enough for you? What’s it take to satisfy you? Kogoro: Who would’ve thought someone would complain of having invincible iron fists? Imca Intro *'Imca': I don't understand which end of that weapon is the front. Mii: Well you can turn to the front, turn it to the back, twist it or bend it. Kogoro: It doesn't sound like you're talking about a weapon at all. Juri Intro *'Juri': Hey little girl, just stay in the corner and play with your dolls! Kogoro: You heard the lady. Maybe you should listen to her? Mii: Hey, nobody tells me to miss out on the action like that! Lady Intro *'Lady': You’re a detective, right? You think you can track down demons? Kogoro: I can never refuse a request from a beautiful lady, so I’m willing to give it a shot. Mii: Ahem! Hey Kogoro, you might want to wipe that drool off your chin! Lindow Intro *'Lindow': Okay, let’s get this over with quick and go have a round of drinks. Mii: And what do you hope will happen if you get me drunk? Kogoro: I hope I don’t have to remind anyone that m’lady is still underage. Victory *'Lindow': I could use a drink. Mii: Okay, may I take your order?...Hey, what’re you trying to get me to do?! Kogoro: Why did you even humor him, m’lady? Neneko/Neito Intro *'Neneko': Every girl has lots of secrets, right Mii, huh? Mii: Yes of course we do, hee hee ♪ You curious, Kogoro? Kogoro: In some cases, ignorance is bliss. Rikiya Intro *'Rikiya': There is a sinister stench in the air. What do you think, Kogoro? Kogoro: M’lady’s perfume is intense. To a sinister level. Mii: Hey! You’re supposed to say it’s a wonderful fragrance! Victory *'Mii': An easy win! That’s why they call me a goddess of good fortune ♪ Rikiya: Oh really? The foul stench has yet to disappear... Kogoro: I’ve never heard anyone call her that either, but m’lady seems happy so let’s leave it at that. Sänger Intro *'Kogoro': Let's see what the three of us can do with our strange weapons. Mii: How rude! Right, Zonger Sänvolt? Sänger: My name is Sänger Zonvolt. Get it right. Saya Intro *'Saya': If you’re a ninja, then of course you can do THAT, right? Kogoro: Oh, you mean THAT? Yeah, of course I can. Mii: Hey Kogoro, what’s THAT? C’mon, tell me! Tron Intro *'Tron': The Bonne Family and Koryuji Gang are here! Mii: Yay! Here we come! Kogoro: Fair enough. Wait, am I supposed to be part of this “gang”? Ulala Intro *'Ulala': This broadcast will be brought to you by Ulala of Space Channel 5... Kogoro: Kogoro Tenzai of the Tenzai Detective Agency... Mii: And me, the great mistress of the Koryuji Holdings! Valkyrie Intro *'Kogoro': You know Valkyrie, I think I prefer my women pure and gentle. Mii: Oho, and of course I fall into that group too, right Kogoro? Valkyrie: Um, I think we should all try and get along. There are enemies to deal with, after all. Vashyron Intro *'Vashyron': It makes an old man sad to see such young girl in a skirt like that! Mii: Who cares what you think. How about you, Kogoro? Kogoro: I don't think this guy minds seeing a young girl in a skirt like that at all!